ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Dorothy (Informal)
Princess Dorothy is the main protagonist in "The Princess and the Lips." Background Dorothy was born into royalty in 1382. Her father and mother were the King and Queen of their unnamed kingdom. Although Dorothy was a princess and had a rich childhood, she was not remotely a “spoiled brat.” Like most princesses, Dorothy hoped to find and marry a Prince someday. When she was four, her parents gave her a small crown of her own and saved an emergency version for her. At age six, lessons began, which Dorothy was able to endure with relatively good humor. She knew perfectly well she was the heir to the throne, and anticipated the day she would become Queen. Official Description :“I, Princess Dorothy, lived a happy life in the castle ruled by King Woo in a kingdom called Babybottle. I would not have had any adventure and married a Prince (both of which I roughly desired) if it weren’t for some nutty pair of lips named Jake. And you know what makes him a nut? He’s too playful, while I’m really serious and collected, and he tried to break up my friendship with this kind woman who he claims to be a dangerous, wicked witch. Of course, I didn’t believe him. What has — I mean, would — she do wrong to anyone? What has she done to him? Whatever the case, he must have some serious issues with her!” Physical appearance Dorothy has blonde hair and blue eyes, and is slender. True to her nature, Dorothy’s hair is done up, but casually. She has an affinity for the color pink and is rarely seen wearing a different color. She is usually seen in a pink dress with white gloves and an emerald on her torso. Notably, she only wears makeup and earrings on special occasions. For most of the book, Dorothy is a pair of lips. Compared to Jake she is a brighter red, short, and has longer eyelashes. Personality and traits Dorothy is exceptionally clumsy, dropping and tripping over everything in sight, and so is easily described as the most fragile human in the world; however this changes after her adventures with Jake and Miranda. Dorothy is also described as reclusive, quiet, insecure but kind-hearted, compassionate and caring towards others. She also cares for the rest of her family, as well as her friends. She has a tendency to underestimate the people around her mainly because of her concerns for their safety. Having learned to take care of her brother over the years and being naturally responsible, Dorothy had developed into a very mature person, especially for her age. Because she lacks any skill in anything noticeable, she mostly prefers to spend her free time reading, especially new releases, and listening to music. When it comes to fashion, Dorothy is all about stereotypes, though she does not wear makeup, dissing it as a “pain.” She doesn’t like spending money on luxurious items, and believes that stagecoaches are unnecessary. She hates being singled out, and doesn’t usually do birthdays. She also has very negative views on teen marriage, but learns to overcome them later. She prefers to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself and hates when someone tries to understand her. She is also known to be incredibly stubborn, because of her determination to prove Miranda fought for the greater good, since she was tricked into thinking so. She is also said to possess poor acting skills. She has a habit of biting her lip. Dorothy easily fainted at the sight of blood, though it changes after her adventure. Dorothy is also shown to have a good mood climate. Dorothy has a sarcastic sense of humor, especially when she becomes angry. She is also very brave, able to block painful thoughts and memories, and tends to come face-to-face with life-threatening danger head-on, even though she can get scared later. She puts Jake before herself and everybody and everything else, but several ‘selfish’ tendencies emerge. D. Isaac Thomas has stated that Dorothy’s “tragic flaw” is her lack of self-awareness. Dorothy is also a very bad liar. She dislikes cold and wet climates, even snow. After her adventure as a pair of lips, she was glad to have found the strength she needed to protect her loved ones. Dorothy inherited her father’s perceptiveness to some degree. However, she was not able to guess that Jake was in love with her. Favorites Dorothy's favorite color is blue. Her favorite food is Red Hot Chicago Dogs, though notably she does not like pickles. Her favorite film is "Tangled," a 2010 release by Disney, and her favorite book is "To Kill A Mockingbird." Her favorite animals are the birds, and her favorite hobby is reading and building. If she was not a Princess, she would be a librarian instead. Appearances The Princess and the Lips After a stressful day followed by an uneventful lesson from her personal tutor, Dorothy goes on a walk across town. While she is there, she soon stumbles across a sleigh carrying a large lady. The woman introduces herself as Miranda, the Mistress of Magic. After inviting her to sit and talk with her, and conjuring her food and drink, the witch confides in Dorothy that she can make her dream come true if she only visits her. Dorothy is immediately enthralled by her new friend, and her admiration soon grew into fierce loyalty. Over the course of their chat, Dorothy tells her a great deal about her parents, and that she is the heir to the throne. Miranda tells her she cannot stay around any longer, and tells her where her castle is before imploring Dorothy to come and visit her. Dorothy obliges and bids farewell to the witch. Later that night, Dorothy discovers that she has been accused of swindling a peasant (which she didn’t) and if she doesn’t make the money to pay him back in three days, then she would be banished in disgrace. After a mishap, Dorothy accidentally destroys her crown and goes to her room to finally recover her emergency copy of it. Saddened, Dorothy heads to the balcony and, in desperation, makes a wish on the evening star in hopes of making things work out in the end. After her wish, Dorothy meets a talking pair of lips who reveals to be Prince Jake. After being cursed by a witch, Jake needs help from Dorothy who he knows is a princess. Following the tale of “The Frog Prince”, Jake asks Dorothy for a kiss in an attempt to break the spell. Unfortunately, Dorothy is incredibly hesitant to kiss a pair of lips, but Jake offers her a reward, telling her that he comes from a fabulously wealthy family. Knowing she needs more money to open her restaurant, Dorothy reluctantly kisses Jake. The only thing it does, however, is change Dorothy into a pair of lips, as well. Enraged at her shocking transformation, Dorothy attacks Jake, having them both fall off the balcony and onto the elevator. There, Jake is able to reason with her and explain how to find the witch (Miranda) responsible for the curse. They both head into the haunted forest surrounding Miranda’s castle. When Dorothy sees a threatening sign, she attempts to turn back, but Jake forces her back to the road and shakes his head. Dorothy also shows fear when she thinks they will be attacked by vultures, although they pass right by. Soon after, Jake is hurled into the air via Miranda’s telekinesis and slammed into the ground, causing Dorothy to panic. A moment later, an army of flying goats dispatched by Miranda bear down on them. They both put up a fertile defense, but are ultimately seized and abducted. When they arrive, Miranda begins to taunt them until Jake demands to know what Miranda plans to do with them. Miranda does not answer directly, and offers to bring them something to eat. Although Dorothy accepts the offer, Jake seems skeptical of the witch’s motives. Miranda flies out the window. While she is away, Jake suggests throwing the food in Miranda’s face, and Dorothy agreed, on the condition it was not Marshmallow Delight. When Miranda returned with a plate of tomato Sushi, the resilient lips took the food and threw it in her face. Miranda, who was even more frightened than Dorothy over the imminent battle, pinpointed a tunnel. Jake immediately navigated Dorothy through the vent. Finally, they came across a toy car in the middle of the tunnel. Dorothy realized that she can ignite it by winding it up and managed to blast away from the entrance and Miranda. However, when the windup car stopped, Miranda was immediately on them. She gently tells Dorothy she had been deceived, while confronting Prince Jake. She then knocks Jake into a pit and chases him. After cornering him, Miranda attacks, setting the room on fire. After a brief fight, Jake escapes the pit, and Dorothy sees the destruction of his “Villain Killer” with a wandless spell from Miranda. Miranda rounds on Jake. She brandishes a sword and chases him angrily, destroying the windup car in the process. Terrified, Jake runs away and up a ramp as Dorothy looks on in horror. Miranda Apparates up the ramp, but teleports too far and falls out a window, unlike Jake, who survives. Miranda careens into a tower outside and falls several stories to her death, eliciting celebration from Jake and the guards. Upon seeing this, Dorothy is infuriated. Jake immediately asks the guards how they could become human again, though they do not know. Dorothy, though distressed about Miranda’s death, says she would be content to remain a pair of lips as long as she can stay with Jake. Jake, touched by this, pulls Dorothy into an affectionate kiss. When they break away, they are surprised to learn they have just turned human again. The guards, who are just as surprised, help them find their way out. Dorothy, however, is still upset about Miranda’s demise. Trivia Curiously, Dorothy is noted about bearing a few similarities to Bella Swan, the main protagonist from the “Twilight” saga alongside Edward Cullen. Dorothy’s appearance was inspired by Princess Peach, a video game avatar. External Links *The Princess and the Lips - Movellas Category:Informal articles Category:Characters Category:The Princess and the Lips Category:D.I.T. characters